


Daily Life at Hope's Peak Academy

by Pieapple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieapple/pseuds/Pieapple
Summary: A series of stories set in and around Hope's Peak Academy
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Hajime always admired Hope's Peak Academy. When they announced that they would be accepting applications for students without ultimate level talents he was among the first in line. That admiration transfered to his schoolwork. He always turned in assingments on time, he always scored high on exams and he always gave 110 percent in class.

And now, at the beginning of his second year, he was being called in to speak with the headmaster. To say he was somewhat nervous was an understatement. The man in charge of the academy he held in such high regard had asked to see him personally. He had no idea what this meeting would entail, but seeing no reason to keep the headmaster waiting, took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Kirigiri?" He said as he stepped into the office

"Ah, Hinata. Please, take a seat" Replied the headmaster, gesturing to a chair in front of his deck. Hajime sat down as instructed, and took a second to look around the office. There was a case displaying various trophies and awards the academy had won, and above that were the portraits of previous headmasters. On the other side of the room was a bookshelf, stacked high with both textbooks, as well as the yearbooks of previous classes

"Anyway, let me just get to the point. I've been looking at the test scores for the reserve course students..."

This was it. This was exactly what Hajime was afraid of. They had gotten suspicious of his high test scores, decided that he was cheating, and he was being expelled.

"And I have to say, I am very proud of you."

"Huh?" Hajime was so suprised he couldn't stop himself from speaking.

"The truth is, one of the classes in the main course is down a student. They never showed up at all last year and we believe that they simply decided not to attend." The headmaster continued. "As such we have decided the best course of action is to transfer a student from the reserve course to the main course."

Hajime couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Sir, you don't mean..."

"That's right. Starting today, you will be attending hopes peak as the Ultimate Academic"

"Sir that's incredible! You don't know how much this means for me!"

"However!" Kirigiri interrupted, "this is no excuse for you to start slacking off. You'll often hear students say that the main course curriculum is easier than the reserve, but that is because we give students assignments based on their talents. And as an academic, your workload will only become more difficult."

"Y-yes sir" Hajime managed to stammer out, still not quite over his newfound ultimate status.

"I had to pull some strings to make this happen. You better not disapoint me."

"I won't sir. Thank you for this oppotunity sir."

"Starting tomorrow, you'll be a member of class 77-b. Your homeroom teacher is Ms. Yukizome, and if you like, you can move into the dorms. Unless you have any more questions, that should be all. You can go."

\-----------------------------------------------

Hajime stood outside the door to his new classroom. If he thought he was nervous when he was called to the headmasters office, that was nothing compared to his first steps into the main course. He had no idea what his new classmates were like. If his meeting with the headmaster went wrong, that was just one meeting. He could recover. But these students would be his classmates for the next two years. If he made a bad first impression, that could make the rest of his high school life very difficult. Eventually, he realized that just standing there would accomplish nothing, so taking a deep breath, he opened the door, stepped inside, and saw...

"Chiaki?"

"Ah, Hajime. Are you our new classmate? That's nice." The short girl said, looking up from her game console upon hearing her name.

"Ah! Here he is! Everyone, meet Hajime Hinata, the newest member of our class!" Said a cheery voice to his side, which he quickly identified as coming from the teacher, Ms. Yukizome."You can take that seat in the back Hajime." 

Hajime took his assigned seat, next to a boy with purple hair and a jumpsuit.

"Hey man, nice to meet you." The boy said. "Name's Kazuichi Souda. I'm sure you'll fit right in with this group of weirdos."

"Thanks." Hajime responded. Maybe being an ultimate wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a story like this. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Lunch with the Ultimates

Hajime had been a member of the Main Course for about a week, and he was fitting in pretty well so far. One of the perks of the main course was free lunches from the school cafeteria, where he currently stood, observing his new classmates.

The first person to catch his eye was Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess. An exchange student from the kingdom of Novoselic, as well as actual, honest to goodness royalty. Despite her lavish upbringing, she was one of the nicest people Hajime had ever met, though she could also be a bit naive at times. She was currently sat with a couple of first year students, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and a rabbit shaped hair pin, and another girl with dark brown hair and freckles.

The next person, or rather people, he saw were Mahiru Koizumi and Hiyoko Saionji. Mahiru was the Ultimate Photographer, and Hajime had seen her work first hand when she had taken a photo of him by suprise during his first day. Despite his shock, the photo had turned out great. She had happily introduced herself and welcomed him to the class. While she could be a bit abrasive at times, that first interaction with her had shown him that she was a good person at heart. A less nice person was the girl sat next to her, Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. In the short time he had known her, he had heard about 40 different insults, from fairly normal ones like loser and nerd, to more exotic insults like nasty cow vomit or distgusting trashy pig shit. The two girls were also sitting with first years, a girl with lavender hair and gloves, and a girl in an elaborate black dress.

The next table Hajime saw had 4 boys from his class. Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic, Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder, Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook (Though he'd prefer the term Chef), and Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator. They appeared to be in having a conversation about the girls at the school, no doubt started by Hanamura. While his cooking was some of the best Hajime had ever tasted, the short chef's personality left a bit to be desired. In just the week Hajime had known him, he had watched him hit on all of the girls (and several of the boys) in the class, and from their reactions, it clearly wasn't the first time he had done so.

Kazuichi was one the first members of the 77th class to introduce himself to Hajime when he transferred, and was probably the most normal guy in the class. As a result, he was one of Hajime's closest friends so far, at least besides Chiaki anyway. He was the most invested in their conversation at the moment, and was glaring at Gundham the whole time he spoke. Gundham was probably the weirdest member of the 77th. His odd way of speaking and flair for the dramatic certainly made him memorable, though his exclamations about being the ultimate evil hid a kind heart and love of animals.

Ryota was a bit of a mystery. He had introduced himself alongside the rest of the class, and then Hajime hadn't really spoken to him. Hajime didn't really watch a lot of anime, so he figured he didn't really have a lot to talk about with him. Currently, the chubby boy was eating a large sandwich that he had brought from home. What little interactions he had with the boy had told hajime that he didn't like to be interupted while he was eating, so he decided now was not the time to learn more about the boy, and kept walking.

The next table had two students in what appeared to be an eating contest. One of them was Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast, and the other was a first year girl with a red track jacket. The contest was being overseen by two other students, the Ultimate Team Manager, Nekomaru Nidai, and another first year girl with huge muscles, almost as huge as Nekomaru's. If she hadn't been wearing a girls uniform, Hajime would have assumed she were a man. The contest appeared to be coming to a close, and it looked like Akane was going to win for sure. This did not suprise hajime, since Akane had shown herself to be a pretty big eater in the time Hajime had known her. She always brought huge lunches, and was always first in line whenever Teruteru prepared a meal for the class. Nekomaru was always supporting her as well, and was currently congratulating the girl on her victory. Meanwhile, the first year looked as though she was about to puke, and her friend was comforting her as they walked to the bathroom together.

Nekomaru's talent was all about supporting others, and it seemed as though Akane was his current "project" of sorts. He was taking over as her personal trainer, and the two would often spend most of their free time at the gym training. Hajime had even been roped into it once, forced to run laps after simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The next person he saw was Fukyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza. While a bit foul-mouthed and rude at times, he was overall a good guy, so long as you didn't mention his below average height. He was currently sat with his sister, one of the few reserve course students willing to sit among the ultimates (Partially due to her insistence that she was the Ultimate Little Sister), as well as with Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman. While there was nothing official between them, Hajime had heard the rumor that the two of them were an item, and a warning from Kazuichi that she was strictly "off-limits". While there was no real proof of this, the two did seem rather close, and Hajime knew better than to ask a Yakuza about his relationship status.

Finally, Hajime found the table he wanted to sit at. "Hey Chiaki." He said, sitting down next to the sleepy girl. Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer, was one of his first friends at Hope's Peak, even before he transferred to the main course. She was another one of the nicest people he had ever met, as well as the class rep for 77-B. "It's strange to see you sitting by yourself. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh no, I was just tired. I was up pretty late last night, so I figured now was a good time to catch up on some sleep." She replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, if you were sleeping, I could go sit somewhere else-"

"Don't worry about it," She interrupted. "I like spending time with you, so it's fine."

At that, Hajime felt his cheeks begin to heat up. Before he could think of a response, however, he was interrupted by a certain someone, or rather, two someones.

"Yo Hajime! Good nom-nom-noming! Oh, and if it isn't miss class rep!"

"H-how are the two of you d-doing today?"

It was Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician, and Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. The two of them certainly made an odd pair, Hajime thought. Ibuki was the definition of energetic, greeting every new day with a smile and always giving 110% in whatever she did. Though, when it came to her actual talent, Hajime didn't know what to think. She had performed for him on one of his first days after transferring, and he had to say, it certainly was a "performance."

Mikan, on the other hand, was a stuttering wreck. She tripped a lot, often putting herself in compromising positions (not that some of the boys would complain). However, when it came to actually helping someone who was sick or injured, it was as if she was a completely different person. She was confident, she was competent, and she even stuttered a bit less. Hajime was shocked the first time he saw her switch into nurse mode. One more thing that set her apart from Ibuki, Hajime thought to himself.

"Oh hey Ibuki. I'm fine I guess. How about you?" Chiaki's response snapped Hajime back to reality.

"Ibuki is great! Oh, you two won't believe this! Ibuki found someone willing to join her band!" Thelively girl responded, practically bouncing in her seat.

"That's great! Who was it?" Hajime responded, holding back a snarky response. He may not have enjoyed her music, but that didn't mean it was okay to be rude like that, especially not to someone as nice as Ibuki.

"It was this boy from the class below us, he said he always wanted to sing in a rock band. Ibuki has never been in in a band with a boy before, I wonder what it'll be like? Oh, but Ibuki is getting ahead of herself. Hajime! How are you enjoying being an Ultimate? It's totally super awesome isn't it?" 

"U-um, I don't see how being in a b-band with a boy would be all that different than being in a band with a g-girl." Mikan added quietly.

"I guess It's pretty nice," Hajime responded, feeling a bit bad about ignoring Mikan. "Not having to pay for lunch is nice, even if it's not exactly gourmet."

"I know, right! I mean, it's nice, but nothing could ever beat Teruteru's cooking. If only he wasn't such a creep all the time" Ibuki interjected. "Speaking of creeps, have you had luck talking with you-know-who?"

Hajime knew exactly who she was talking about. The one person in the class that Hajime hadn't made friends with yet. He had had exactly one coversation with him, on his first day as part of the main course.

\--------

"Hello! My name is Nagito Komaeda."

"Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you." Hajime said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Don't touch me" Nagito said, his demeanor changeing within an instant.

"Wha-"

"You were just transferred in to fill an empty slot right? 'Ultimate Academic', what a joke. Those without true talent can never become true hope. Because of that, I can't possibly be friends with you." And with those words, Nagito turned and walked away.

"Geez, I can't believe him!" Mahiru said, " Don't listen to him Hajime, you absolutely belong here with the rest of us." 

"Thanks Mahiru."

"Yeah," Hiyoko added, " Just beacuse you're a total loser with no talent doesn't mean you don't derserve to be here!"

"Thanks Hiyoko" Hajime said, with a little less enthusiasm.

\--------

"No, I've barely even seen him since I've transferred" Hajime responded, feeling his mood drop as he thought about the conversation.

"Ah! I didn't mean to make you feel bad!" Ibuki quickly blurted out

"Y -you can hit me if it'll make you feel better!" Mikan added.

"I'm not going to hit you Mikan," Hajime assured her. "Besides, I've already got something to make me feel better."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Chiaki questioned.

"I finally got my paperwork together and my stuff all packed, so tonight I'm finally moving into the doorms," Hajime explained. "That means, starting tomorrow, I get to sleep in longer, and I can eat breakfast here with you guys."

"That is great news," The gamer responded. "I can't wait to eat together tomorrow."

Hajime once again felt his face start to heat up. "Yeah, so who cares what Nagito thinks. I don't need to be friends with him when I'm already friends with all of you."

"Hajime..." Chiaki responded with a smile.

"Gah! Hajime, the sweetness of that remark made me overload! Mikan! I need medical attention stat!"

"Oh no, Ibuki!"

Laughing with his friends helped take Hajime's mind off of Nagito and focus on the good parts of the main course. His friends, the food, and finally, his new dorm room. If he was lucky, they might have moved him into an empty room, so he wouldn't have to sorry about having a roommate.

\---------

Hajime stood outside his new dormroom, holding a suitcase. Despite his hopes he was told that he would indeed be sharing a room with another boy. He hoped it would be someone from his class, though he supposed it wouldn't be the end of the world if it wasn't. He had already made 13 new friends this past week, what was one more?

Smiling, Hajime opened the door to greet his new roommate...

And instantly his heart sank.

"Well, isn't this just my luck" Said Nagito Komaeda.


	3. Can I ask you something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoko has a very important question for Mahiru, but she doesn't know how to respond. Maybe her roommate can help?

"That was so much fun!" Hiyoko exclaimed, walking out of the theater.

"I know right? I haven't enjoyed a movie that much in years!" Mahiru replied, following behind the shorter girl. "Thanks again for inviting me."

"Oh, uh, no problem," the dancer said, a bit flustered. "I was gonna see this movie anyway, and I just figured, well, movies are better with friends, and since you're always so nice to me..."

Hiyoko trailed off, leaving the two of them walking back to the dorms in silence. Mahiru didn't mind, she had had a great time, and from the looks of it, Hiyoko did as well.

\-----

"Well, I had fun today. We should hang out like this again some time." Mahiru said, as they reached the dorms. Just as she turned to walk back to her dorm room, she heard Hiyoko call out to her.

"Actually, about that, umm..." The dancer stammered, "I was wondering if umm..." Mahiru had never seen the girl so flustered before. Normally, she said and did whatever she wanted to, and if she did get upset over something, she would be quick to deny it and go back to not caring. Just as Mahiru was about to ask if she was okay, she continued, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead" Mahiru responded, still a bit worried, but willing to hear her friend out.

"I.. I..." Hiyoko took a deep breath, the quickly blurted out "I love you Mahiru! Will you please go out with me?"

\-----

Mahiru laid in her bed deep in thought. Had Hiyoko really just asked her out? Was this just another one of her cruel pranks? That couldn't be. Hiyoko had never pranked her before, and it wouldn't make sense to start now. Hiyoko had invited her, and paid for both of their tickets. That was way too much effort for a joke. That had to mean it was a genuine confession, right?

Mahiru was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice the door open and her roommate walk in.

"Yo Mahiru! How's it going?"

"Ah! Ibuki? What are you doing here?"

"Um, I live here?" The energetic girl responded, throwing down her school bag and sitting down on her bed.

"Right yeah, sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"I know how that feels." The musician replied, nodding, "Sometimes, when I'm writing lyrics, I get so deep in focus that I forget to eat!"

The photographer laughed, taking her mind off of her troubles for a moment. She quickly realized that it wasn't really something she could ignore for long, and her smile quickly fell.

Ibuki noticed instantly that something was up. "Alright, what's wrong. You went from happy to sad in 2 seconds flat and Ibuki hates to see her friends sad."

Mahiru hesitated. Could she tell Ibuki? She was one of the nicer girls in the class, so she would be unlikely to spread rumors about it. Plus, with the way she and Mikan spend so much time together, she might actually be the person with the most experience dealing with the exact situation Mahiru currently found herself in.

"Alright" Mahiru said, making up her mind, "But you can't tell anyone."

"No need to worry! Ibuki's lips are sealed!" The musician replied, miming the action of zipping her lips shut.

"Okay, the truth is," she hesitated, "The truth is, today, Hiyoko asked me out."

"WHAAAAAAT?"

"I know, I was-"

"You mean you two weren't already dating!?"

"W-what? Why would you think that?"

"I mean, you always eat lunch together, you always pair up on group projects, you always walk back to the dorms after classes together..."

"T-Those are all just normal things that friends do!" Mahiru stammered out in her defense.

"You two have showered together!"

"She needed help tying her kimono!"

"I just-arghh!" The musician collapsed onto her bed, then suddenly sat back up. "Wait, why are you so upset about this? Don't you like her?"

Mahiru blushed. "Of course I like her, it's just... You know..." She got quieter. "I like boys..."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" Mahiru shouted.

"I mean, why does liking boys mean you can't be with Hiyoko? I mean, Ibuki likes boys too, and that's never stopped her."

"I... what? But you and Mikan..."

Ibuki stood up, walked over to Mahiru, and put her arm around Mahiru's shoulder. "Mahiru, I'm gonna get really real with you, ok?"

"I guess?"

"You're getting caught up on the wrong thing. The thing you should be focusing on isn't if you like girls, it's if you like Hiyoko. If you say yes, and it doesn't work out, you might be sad for a while, but I know you. You're strong, and you'll get over it. But if you say no now, and Hiyoko was the one, you'll be sad for the rest of your life. And I hate to see my friends sad." With that, Ibuki stood up and walked away. "Oh, and by the way, if you really were straight as an arrow, you wouldn't be so caught up by this."

Mahiru laid back in her bed for a moment, thinking about Ibuki's advice. Then she sat up, her mind made up. As she stood up, though, the door opened again.

"You know, I thought walking away would make me look cool, but I forgot that I kinda need to sleep in here."

Mahiru laughed." You are cool, Ibuki. Thank you, I really needed this."

Mahiru left her room, not wanting to keep Hiyoko waiting any longer than necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks. I always headcannoned Mahiru as realizing she's bi after meeting Hiyoko, so i wrote a story about it. Plus, Ibuki's always a fun character, and also someone i headcannon as bi, so she was a good fit.


	4. W-w-why did you pick me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should say that any insults toward Mikan in the narration are supposed to represent her own low self esteem, not me dissing the character for no reason.

Mikan woke up early in the morning. She was in the habit of waking up this early, so she could get to school and help out at the nurse's office. Unfortunately for her, today was Sunday, which meant that there were no classes, and that she could have slept for a few more hours.

The other problem that came with Sundays was her roommate. While she didn't get that upset at being woken up early on school days since she would be up within an hour anyway, being woken up early on their day off would mean there'd be hell to pay.

Carefully, making sure not to make too much noise, Mikan got out of bed and started to get dressed. She quickly threw on her normal outfit, pink shirt with a short blue skirt and her white apron. She figured she'd look bad no matter what she wore, so she didn't bother putting too much effort into it.

She went to her desk to grab her phone off it's charger when she noticed that someone had left her a note. That was strange. The only person she could think of who would leave her something like this was Ibuki, and she hasn't been here in a few days. Had she really just missed it for that long? Worried that she had mised an important message from her girlfirend, she quickly grabbed the note and started reading:

 _Hey Barf-face  
I'm heading out super early today.  
Don't touch my stuff while I'm gone.  
I don't want your filth getting on it.  
Love, Hiyoko _😘

Oh. 

Sure enough, a quick check revealed that her roommate's bed was empty. Sighing, she sat back down on her own bed. How could she have been so stupid? Putting all that effort into being quiet without checking if there was any reason to. Oh well. It's not like this was the first time she had wasted time and energy doing something pointless.

No, no, no! If Ibuki were here she'd be telling her to be more positive! She wasn't hurting anyone by being quiet. There. She was starting to feel better already. With renewed energy, Mikan got up and headed out for the day.

Her first order of business was getting breakfast. This was easily accomplished with a quick trip to a local coffee shop. Her second order of business was figuring out exactly how she was going to spend her day off. The easiest answer "spend time with her girlfriend" was out because Ibuki had band practice on sundays. While Ibuki had made it clear that she was welcome to sit in (or join in. "We could always use more bandmates!"), Mikan tended not to. That baseball guy just kinda creeped her out, and she really didn't want to be alone with him if Ibuki had to step out for a second.

Eventually, Mikan decided to head to the library to study. Even if the academics at Hope's Peak were secondary to developing their talents, that didn't mean they could just ignore them entirely. They still occasionally had to take tests and write essays, though not nearly as often as the reserve course.

Now that she thought about it, Mikan hadn't actually sat down and dedicated time specifically to studying since the day she started dating Ibuki. She still thought about that day a lot.

\--------

Every so often, the ultimates would get a free day in which class was completely optional. This was ostensibly so that they could go out and use their talents in the real world, but since the school had no way of monitoring what everyone got up to outside the school grounds, it was really just a day off to be spent however they wanted.

This particular free day, there were only four people in class 77-B. Chiaki showed up, since she had a reputation to uphold as class representative (though she really just used it as an opportunity to nap). Mikan generally showed up to free days since her work with the school nurses meant she was already in school anyway. The other two were Akane and Ibuki, who were there because neither really had anything else to do.

Mikan intended to get some studying done, she really did. However, while she attempted to get school work done, Akane and Ibuki used this time to focus on their talents. Mikan wasn't really bothered by Ibuki's guitar playing, if anything she enjoyed listening to it. Akane, on the other hand, was doing all sorts of elaborate flips and cartwheels. It was impressive, but also rather distracting, not that Mikan would ever call her out on it. The way she saw it, her needs were less important than the needs of others, so if Akane thought she needed the practice, who was she to stop her?

Maybe she should have stopped her though, since after a particularly impressive looking sequence of flips, Akane landed hard on her ankle.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

The shout woke up Chiaki and tore Ibuki's attention away from her music, but both girls were too shocked to try and help Akane. Mikan, however, instantly switched into nurse mode.

"Are you alright? How much does it hurt?" She asked, quickly removing the gymnast's socks and shoes to get a better look at the injury.

"Not a lot. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've gotten hurt worse than this before. I can just walk it- AAAAAAH!"

"Don't put your weight on it!" The nurse exclaimed, a bit too late as Akane tried to pick herself back up.

"It looks like a sprain. We should put some ice on it, then you should get some rest." She looked at the other two girls. "Can one of you help me take her to the nurse's office?"

"I'll do it." Ibuki replied, hurrying to grab the injured girl's arm.

"Seriously, guys, don't worry. I'm gonna be fi-AAGH!" Akane tried to interject before being once again interrupted by her ankle.

"Come on Akane, just listen to the cute nurse." Ibuki said, helping said cute nurse support the gymnast as the three made their way to the nurse's office.

The girl arrived at their destination, and Mikan got Akane set up with an icepack and a bed to rest on. Once she finished her treatment and left her for the school's nurses, she left the office to discover Ibuki waiting outside for her.

"Oh. I thought you'd have gone back to class by now." The nurse said.

"You're so cool when you go into nurse mode like that." The musician replied, catching the nurse off guard with the sudden compliment.

"Eh?"

"I'm serious!" She continued, "Chiaki and Ibuki had no idea what to do, but you were all like Blam! and helped Akane right away! If that's not cool then I don't know what is!"

Mikan started to blush. "I'm not r-really that cool..."

Ibuki smiled as she started to approach the timid girl. "Ibuki's seen that face before."

"Huh? W-what do you mean?"

"That's the face of a girl who just got complimented by her crush." Ibuki whispered, now only inches away from the nurse.

Mikan's blush escalated to a full on red face. She was always afraid someone would find out her secret and now someone had. She had no idea what to do. Should she deny it? Run away? What would this do to her relationships with her other classmates?

Caught up in her thoughts, Mikan just blurted out the first response she could think of: "P-please don't tell anyone!"

Ibuki looked at her a bit confused. "What?"

"Please" Mikan sobbed, "I-if they find out I'm attracted to girls they'll hate me! Please, I'll do anything, just don't tell anyone!"

"No one's going to hate you." Ibuki reassured her. "But if you really want me to keep it a secret, I will. On one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to be my girlfriend!" The musician answered, pulling Mikan into a hug.

"R-really? You mean it?" Mikan asked. Surely this was just a cruel prank? There was no way Ibuki actually wanted to go out with a failure like Mikan? Right?

Ibuki looked Mikan in the eyes. "Of course I mean it. Any girl would be lucky to go out with a cute girl like you!"

Mikan looked at Ibuki for a second, before she leaned into her shoulder and started crying.

"Huh? What's wrong? Did I do something bad?" Ibuki asked, concerned.

"N-no." Mikan sobbed out, "I'm just so happy that you accepted me!"

Ibuki just hugged her harder. "Yeah. I'm happy too."

\--------

Mikan remembered at the time being terrified of anyone finding out she was Bi. As it turned out, Ibuki finding out was one of the best things that ever happened to her. If she was being honest, if she didn't have Ibuki to support her, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it through life at Hope's Peak. Her endless positivity was definitely a lifesaver whenever she was having a bad day. And even when she wasn't, she certainly made normal boring days a bit brighter.

Mikan's train of thought was interrupted by a small buzz from her pocket.

Ibuki: leon had to cancel, so no band practice today  
Ibuki: lets hang out!!!

Mikan smiled as she saw the text message, and quickly typed out her reply

Mikan:sure. Where should we meet?

Today was starting to look brighter already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written because i didn't know about femslash february beforehand, and posted a chapter full of lesbians on the last day of january, so i wanted to make up for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi didn't think luck was really much of a talent. But considering what he was planning on doing later today, he needed all the luck he could get.

Makoto always felt like he was in way over his head at Hope's Peak. Officially, he was considered the "Ultimate Lucky Student", but he was really just a normal high school student. When it came to normal academics, he was generally on the same level as the rest of his classmates, but beyond that, he always felt a bit underwhelming.

A great example was the person he shared a dorm room with, Chihiro Fujisaki. Despite being the same age as Makoto, she had already managed to develop a super advanced A.I.. She was the Ultimate Programmer for a reason, and she was also... very cute. Makoto supposed that that was an example of the "Ultimate Luck" he apparently possesed. Any other boy would kill to have a cute girl like Chihiro as a roommate, especially since, as far as he could tell, they tended to assign roommates in pairs of boys or girls, and he was the only person in his class that that wasn't the case for. Taka had a bit of a problem with that, but they both assured him that nothing untoward was going to happen between them.

Of course, Taka never needed to worry about that in the first place, because there was only one girl he had his eyes on currently, and hopefully, she felt the same way about him.

That girl was The Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono. Makoto had been attracted to her since middle school, where they had both attended the same school. Of course, they hadn't shared any classes, and he was certain that she didn't even know he existed. Or at least, he was certain, until she approached him on their first day at Hope's Peak. As it turned out, she had wanted to talk to him for a while, but never got a chance.

Since then, they had become close friends, much to the jealosy of some of the other students. That was one of the reasons he was doing this. As far as they were concerned, he was already Sayaka's boyfriend, so he wouldn't be making too many new enemies by actually becoming her boyfriend.

That was, of course, if she said yes. Makoto had no idea if she was interested in him like that. Sure, she spent a lot of time with him, and would always eat lunch with him, but that didn't neccesarily mean anything. It could just be that she was more comfortable with him since they had known each other longer.

_But it could be more than that,_ a voice in his head would always tell him. And today, that voice had won, and he had asked Sayaka to meet him on the roof after school. Yeah, it's a bit of a cliche, but creativity isn't exactly Makoto's strong suit. A boring, normal confession for a normal high school student.

As he made his way to the roof, all the possible scenarios went through his head. Best case she says yes, they start going out, they eventually get married and live happily ever after, the end. Worst case... Makoto thought about it for a second. Realistically, since Sayaka thought of him as a good friend, she would turn him down gently, they'd laugh it off, and remain friends, even if things would be a little awkward between them from now on.

When he reached the rooftop, Sayaka was already there waiting for him. She was looking over the railing, humming a tune to herself. She looked beautiful standing there, and Makoto caught himself staring at her. Taking a deep breath, he approached her.

"Hey Sayaka." He said.

"Oh, Makoto!" She replied, "There you are! So, what did you call me here for?"

_Getting right to the point, huh?_ Makoto thought. _Well, no point in stalling now. ___

__"The truth is, I wanted to ask you something." He began to explain._ _

__"Sure, go ahead." Sayaka replied._ _

__"Sayaka, will you..." he hesitated, then quickly blurted out "Will you go out with me?"_ _

__Sayaka frowned, and Makoto's heart sank. "Oh. I was worried you were going to say that."_ _

__"So a no then? That's okay, I don't mind, really." Makoto said, trying (and failing) to hide how he felt about her rejection. As he said this, he began to walk away. "In fact, forget I ever asked."_ _

__"Makoto, wait!" Sayaka called out to him, stopping him in his tracks. "Let me explain myself, at least."_ _

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sayaka turned away from Makoto, and walked over to the railing.

"As an idol, there are certain rules I have to follow." She explained, "And one of those rules is that I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend."

"Oh. I understand." Makoto felt a bit better. "If that's the case, then-"

"I wasn't finished." Sayaka said, cutting him off. "While I'm an idol, I can't have a boyfriend. But if I wasn't an idol..."

"Sayaka, no." Makoto replied. "You sacrificed so much to get to where you are now. You shouldn't throw it away for my sake!"

"That wasn't what I meant." She shot back. "Graduating from Hope's Peak is said to guarantee success, and by that point I'll be getting a bit too old to be an idol anyway. So, after we graduate, I'm planning on starting my own solo career."

She turned back towards Makoto, and looked him in the eyes. "So, if you're still interested by then, I'd be happy to be your girlfriend."

Makoto was stunned. Sayaka was actually saying yes? 

"Of course!" He quickly stammered. "I can wait as long as you need."

Sayaka giggled, and the two sat on the rooftop to watch the sunset together.

\--------

Unbeknownst to them, they were not the only people on the roof that day.

"So he likes Sayaka..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this in march. I didn't have anything to do recently, so I decided to finish it. I hope it was worth the wait.


	6. Luckster, Tailor, Soldier Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro Ikusaba, the 16th student lying hidden somewhere in the dorms. The one they call the Ultimate Soldier. This is a day in her life.

Mukuro Ikusaba walked into her dorm room tired. She wanted to just lie down in bed and sleep the rest of the day. Unfortunately, all hopes of relaxtion were shattered when she saw her roommate, sitting on her own bed, holding her favorite black and white teddy bear.

"Hey sis!" Junko greeted her.

"Hello, Junko." Mukuro sighed. Mukuro loved her younger twin, she really did. However, whenever she willingly started a conversation with her older sister, that either meant she wanted something from her, or she had something new to disparage her about. "How was your day today?"

"Oh, just normal boring stuff, nothing worth talking about." Junko said, dismissively. "Honestly, I think what YOU did today is a lot more interesting."

With that, Mukuro's heart sank. She knew exactly what her sister was talking about.

"What do you want?" She quickly spat, not wanting to waste any more time than neccessary.

"Hey, relax." Junko replied. "I'm not trying to start a fight or anything. I just don't like it very much when my dear sister tries to hide things from me."

"Aren't I allowed to have any privacy?" Mukuro replied.

"When you're using the bathroom? Yeah, of course." Junko replied. "When you're off spying on our classmates, however..."

Shit.

There was a small part of Mukuro that thought that maybe, she could get away with it. That maybe, her sister wouldn't find out. Even now, when she had called her out, there was some hope that, while Junko knew she had done _something_ , she wasn't sure _what_ , and there was a chance she could downplay it enough to make Junko lose interest.

Now, there was no point in trying to deny it. Junko clearly knew exactly what had happened today, or else she wouldn't have called her out so directly. Mukuro had to focus on damage control. She had to figure out how Junko knew, and, more importantly, what she had to do to keep that information from getting out.

"How do you know about that?" She asked, defensively.

"Oooh, someone thinks she's a lot sneakier than she really is!" Junko said. "God, you really thought I hadn't noticed anything. You've been staring in class for weeks, in a very non-subtle way."

Upon hearing that, Mukuro's face went bright red.

"In fact..." Junko said, getting up and walking towards her twin "It seems to me like you've got a little crush!"

She didn't think it was possible, but Mukuro's face got even redder.

"Bullseye." Junko stated triumphantly. "But god, who knew my little sister was a lezzy?"

Suddenly, all of Mukuro's embarrassment turned into confusion. "What?"

"Well, I mean obviously you've been crushing on Sayaka!" Junko explained. "You've been watching her during lunch, you've been following her back to the dorms after school, and you were spying on her on the roof today!"

Was Junko serious? Did she really think Sayaka was her target? If that was true, then maybe she could still-

"I mean, unless you were actually interested in Makoto, but only a stupid ugly loser would have a crush on a dweeb like him!"

Before Mukuro had a chance to react, Junko had left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"Stupid ugly loser is one of her go to insults for me..."

\--------

Mukuro had some time to think about what had happened today.

For starters, her sister absolutely knew about her feelings for Makoto. That was a bit scary, but as she thought about it, there wasn't a lot Junko could do with that information. His arrangement with Sayaka would make it difficult for her to steal Makoto from her. Unfortunately, it would also make it difficult for her to play matchmaker, if she felt in a giving mood. It was rare, but it did happen, and their conversation earlier was a bit nicer than most of their interactions, even if it did end with a blatant insult.

In fact, as she thought about it, there might be a connection there. Maybe Junko was in such a good mood since she knew it was impossible for Mukuro to hook up with her crush. That certainly sounded like something that would make her happy.

Still, she couldn't help but worry about what her sister might be up to. The fact that she left so suddenly meant she had to be up to _something_. Even if there wasn't a lot she could do to hurt Mukuro, she might still try to hurt Makoto in some way. That thought scared Mukuro, but unless she knew what her sister was planning, there wasn't a lot she could do to stop it.

Junko probably wasn't going to do anything right now anyway. Makoto was probably back in his room by now, which meant he was likely with Fujisaki. If Junko was going to do anything, she likely wasn't going to risk getting caught. She had put in a lot of effort to making friends with the rest of the students, and she wouldn't put that into jeopardy. Not because she valued their friendship, of course, but because she thought they were useful to her.

Honestly, some of these people were too nice for their own good, and Makoto was definitely one of them. A few nice words and a quick handshake at the beginning of the school year and they just trusted Junko implicitly. Still, that kindness was why Mukuro fell for him in the first place.

It was back a few weeks ago. Junko had a photoshoot that day, so Mukuro ended up eating lunch alone. Or at least, she was eating alone, until Makoto walked up to her.

"Hey, Mukuro."

She looked up at him. While they were acquainted at that point, she wasn't quite used to social interactions yet. Spending years as a mercenary where everyone you know could die at any moment kind of discouraged getting to know anyone. As such, the only real conversation she had had with someone other than her sister since returning to Japan was a short exchange with that foreign girl in the class above them, and even then, Junko had been with her at the time. Now, with no one to help her out or talk for her, she had no idea what to say. Fortunately, she ended up not having to say anything.

"I saw that you were sitting by yourself over here, and I was wondering if you'd like to sit with us." Makoto continued, gesturing to a table where Maizono and Fujisaki were currently sat.

In hindsight, it was a relatively small thing, and probably not worth caring so much about. But her mercenary days plus her somewhat abusive sister meant she wasn't used to being treated kindly.

That interaction, as well as the 10 or so minutes of conversation with her classmates that followed, was the first time in years that she had had a normal interaction with another human being her age. 

To say that moment was life changing would be an understatement. Makoto didn't just make her feel nice for a bit, he showed her that she was an actual person, rather than just a tool to be used by Fenrir, or her sister. For once, when Junko tried to insult her, she actually stood up for herself. 

Of course, that seemed to only make her more excited to insult her, as if she enjoyed getting talked back to. Whatever, Mukuro thought. If her sister thought of it as some sort of game, she was free to. Mukuro was done being walked all over.

Inspired by the memory of that day, Mukuro had made up her mind. She was going to protect Makoto, no matter what.

...Or at least, she would, if it wasn't the middle of the night. It seemed that she had gotten so caught up in her recollections that she had completely lost track of time. Junko was likely staying over at someone else's dorm room, or somewhere of campus entirely, so it wouldn't be worth waiting up for her.

As she layed down, her thoughts drifted back to Makoto. She swore, from this moment on, she would protect him from any devious plans her sister might think up. Finally, she fell asleep, and for the first time in years, her dreams were filled not with the blood and death of the battlefield, but of spending time with her friends at school.

It was the best she had ever slept.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a story like this. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
